


punishment

by PN75



Category: Mf - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PN75/pseuds/PN75





	punishment

今天他們沒什麼任務，浮士德稍微處理了一點事情就沒有怎麼離開臥室，一半是因為他昨天才獨自完成任務回來，一半是因為某個白毛小子因為前面這事給他施加的一點「懲罰」。  
大半天過去了，就算是神大概也忍不了這麼久。他知道梅菲斯特就在附近，他能感覺得到。因為被他塞進他洩殖腔裡的那個小玩意老是時不時地就來一陣劇烈的震動，讓他幾乎直不起腰。但坐下來它又會被往更深的地方推，幾乎貼著他的ql腺震。那種感覺緩緩不算很強烈，但是緩緩的，一點點地勾起他身體裡情慾的浪潮，他甚至沒有怎麼sj，但是腿早沒了力氣，褲子也不知道是被潤滑劑還是別的什麼液體打濕了大半。因為梅菲斯特還沒收了他的底褲，好在他說的檢查時間快到了，不然他真的不知道他還能不能再站起來。不過浮士德的忍耐力著實驚人。梅菲斯特進來的時候沒感覺到什麼異常，除了浮士德穿著一件單衣就踡縮在床上，褲頭已經解開了以外似乎並沒有發生什麼。也沒有人報告聽到奇怪的聲音，還真能忍。梅菲斯特暫時沒說什麼，就把手伸進浮士德褲子裡去查看那兒的狀況。  
「幫……幫幫我……。」他的聲音變得出奇的黏膩，眼睛還能聚焦，不過臉上的顏色大部分都成了粉色調。那裡的潮濕程度和他預料的差不多，他半疲軟的x器頂端還殘留著黏液，之前他放進去的小跳蛋還在裡面。梅菲斯特難免心情大好，不過壞心思當然還是有的，就湊過去在他耳邊哄騙道：「好孩子，浮士德有乖乖把它夾住呢，那我現在就幫你拿出來喔。」「嗯……」浮士德的身體大概還停留在上一次gc的餘韻中，其實稍微碰他一下就能引起他的顫抖，身上也沒力氣，很難想象這是那個平時看起來多少有些冷淡的狙擊手能有的樣子。他一邊親吻著他，一邊支撐著他從床上直起身再順從地張開腿。他沒收掉的那條底褲就在他的褲口袋裡，自從上次他開發過他的洩殖腔之後就對那裡產生了空前濃厚的興趣，它讓浮士德看起來和別人不同，哪怕不穿底褲，好像也沒有什麼關係。現在他又褪去了他的外褲，能直接地看到從他的後方一直到小腹都紅了一大片，腿根處還有覆蓋在洩殖腔外面的鱗片也都是極為艷麗的粉色。梅菲斯特沒關掉跳蛋，甚至上調了一檔，然後他就滿意地看著對方不知道第多少次bo起，吻著他的頭髮聽他無法抑制的喘息。「不要了……求你……」他像是花了很大力氣才組織出一句完整的話，ql腺gc留給他的是能快把他逼到崩潰的快感，他的聲音裡已經沾染了哭腔，梅菲斯特還是第一次聽到。「好的，好的，我馬上就幫你拿出來。」可是獵物的求饒往往只能激起獵手更為強烈的肆虐慾，他本意就是想讓浮士德感覺到，他必須得和他一起，他必須得要他幫助。「好乖好乖……」於是他又去舔他臉頰側凹凸不平的鱗片，還露出犬齒稍微蹭了一下，手上則直接探進了他的洩殖腔，那裡因為有潤滑劑和他的j液，並不難進入，跳蛋的位置也不深，他就用手指在那裡面戳刺著，後來又增加了手指的數量，進進出出的。「出去……拿出去……！」可他的動作完全不是要把跳蛋拿出來的意思，甚至還時不時把它壓到他的ql腺附近，再把檔位調小，讓它在那慢慢磨去他的理智。「哎呀，浮士德的裡面太滑了，我拿不出來呢，要不要讓你的小尾巴也來幫幫忙？」他的尾巴一直是緊繃狀態，勾著些床單，浮士德來不及反應，就被他抓著尾巴往洩殖腔裡帶，他想掙扎的時候尾巴尖就在洩殖腔裡亂動，多重刺激下他甚至感覺不到自己又到了gc，只是腦子持續地當機。  
這麼折騰一番之後浮士德大概也沒有反抗的力氣了，梅菲斯特就拽著他一直很喜歡的那條尾巴在他洩殖腔裡進出。那尾巴不很粗，卻因為是他自己的東西，而且蛇類通常也會用尾巴尖來感知獵物動向，好像頭尾相連的奇妙感覺還是讓浮士德急促地喘息。梅菲斯特告訴過浮士德，在他面前不需要忍耐，浮士德很聽話，也總需要一些發洩的方式，就變成現在把額頭頂在梅菲斯特肩窩，私處完全地暴露給他的模樣。「對，就是這樣，再多叫一點吧，再多叫一點，我喜歡！」要好好取出來的跳蛋這麼折騰著在他腔口徘徊，也貼著他的柱體，似有若無的震動好像羽毛，只讓人的感官變得更為敏感，他越發地惡劣，只為讓對方的呻吟變得更為高亢，那是最棒的鼓舞。「嗚……！」等梅菲斯特終於玩膩了他的尾巴而鬆開手的時候，那兒大概是連鱗片都縫隙間都已經滿是黏液了，跳蛋也被順勢帶了出來，在床單上留下一小片水漬。這個折磨他將近一天的小東西終於被拿出，浮士德幾乎連尾巴尖都在顫抖，腦子已經快沒了處理什麼情緒的能力。  
潤滑劑是草莓味的。不知道當時為什麼選了那麼個味道，還是可食用的。梅菲斯特一點都不介意對方的味道，儘管每次他都會露出稍微有點驚訝的表情，想藏也藏不住。好甜。不知道是他的j液還是潤滑劑的甜味，在他把那個小跳蛋放進嘴裡之後就只剩這個感想。浮士德的洩殖腔還微微開著口，沒有閉合，似乎在等著什麼進入。梅菲斯特剛才把手伸進去的時候感覺到了，那裡面還是有點涼，比他的手溫度還低，也許他下次弄一個會發熱的給他更好？這點不滿意讓他有些惱火，嘴裡的小玩意也快沒味道了，他想要一點別的刺激。梅菲斯特因為對方的模樣也不可避免地有了反應，他也很喜歡接吻，便在甜絲絲的唾液交換中把跳蛋也渡到了對方嘴裡。用那個堵住他嘴後他只發出幾聲輕哼，他真的很累了。「你知道自己錯在哪了嗎？」梅菲斯特在心底裡還是心疼他的，就讓他靠著床，只抓住他的手，用他的手來撫慰自己的傢伙。浮士德沒說話，實際上他應該已經恢復了一些力氣，半低著頭看不到表情。他手上的繭子有一些厚度，是長期使用武器留下的。「錯就錯在你忘了，你要優先保障你自己的安全。」梅菲斯特的語氣低了下來，像是警告，浮士德不回答什麼，緩緩低下頭把跳蛋吐掉，又含住對方的傢伙。他喜歡浮士德張開嘴時露出來的尖牙，看起來很危險，也像有毒，可是他不會咬他，他不知為何有絕對的自信。他用尖牙蹭過他的柱體，劃開的是更上一層的情慾。他遠遠比他想的危險，在各種層面上。  
「浮士德，浮士德……你做錯了，我不想原諒你……不會再有下次。」嘴上功夫。  
他吞下他的j液時這麼想。


End file.
